


Tough Love

by ress25 (xuyian11)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, Blood and Gore, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Gothel!China, Horror, M/M, Prince!Russia, Queen!England, Rapunzel!America, king!france, 秀色, 非国设, 黑童话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyian11/pseuds/ress25
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德在一座高塔中长大，有一天一个男人爬上了他的塔……
Relationships: America & China (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> 备份。  
> 原址：  
> https://entereturn.lofter.com/post/31be9fef_1c986dc57  
> https://entereturn.lofter.com/post/31be9fef_1c999ae72  
> https://entereturn.lofter.com/post/31be9fef_1c9d9be42  
> 没了就是屏蔽了

1

在很久很久以前，远离大陆的岛屿上有一个国家，国力强盛统治着群岛。岛上民风淳朴，宽厚待人的国王与王后深受人民的爱戴。然而深爱着对方的国王王后迟迟未有子嗣，岛民们为此而担忧，传说中只有那散发着金光的神秘花朵能让男人也能怀上孩子，而这朵花的所在只有活过千年见证了沧海桑田的巫师知道。

人民将传说献给了国王与王后，绿眼睛的王后亚瑟用他引以为傲的魔法证实了魔花的存在。“孩子于我们来说不是必要的，甚至是个麻烦。但若是人民需要新生的皇家血统，我不介意麻烦。”亚瑟向询问他意见的国王弗朗西斯点点头，挥手施下保护的法术，“你不在期间我会管理好这个国家。”于是国王弗朗西斯一世亲自率领亲卫队，登上皇家船队，在王后魔法的指引下启航前往神秘的东方大陆。

然而这趟旅程并不顺利，国王亲征也没能黑发棕眼的巫师那里讨得好处，王后的保护魔法还被狂怒的巫师打破了。“让施下这个法术的人亲自到我面前来，”巫师黑色的长发在空中无风而动，“或许我大发慈悲能赐他一片两片的花瓣！”

亚瑟从魔力的变动中得知了自己在爱人身上的魔法已经消失，担心的他在当天国事讨论结束后就立马使用水晶球联系海那边大陆上的弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯活灵活现地模仿着巫师的语气，末了总结道：“我的王后，亚瑟，你千万不能出现在他面前，他会看上你的魔力，把你据为己有的。我承受不了这样的后果，我的心会碎成万瓣。”亚瑟心疼地看着水晶球里国王与亲卫队的惨状，他还是决定亲自出发。

有魔法加持的亚瑟很快就赶到了国王与亲卫队在森林中的营地，风尘仆仆的他没时间在意自己的形象，黑袍上沾着树叶、兜帽下金发凌乱，眼睛下因为没有好好休息而泛起了青色。亲卫队驻守的士兵对王后的突然来临措不及防，急忙派人去通知外出狩猎的国王并将王后带领至营帐中休息。

亚瑟在营地正中央的主帐中一边等待着国王归来，一边打量着这个豪华的帐篷。即使在野外生活，弗朗西斯也没有降低自己的生活质量，摆设都尽量还原了城堡中他们的卧室，正中的桌子上摆满了写满情报的羊皮纸，桌边的椅子扶手上搭着他的外套，一边的武器架上摆满他趁手的武器，只有长剑与圆盾不在，另一边的床上铺满了柔软的羊皮毯子与绸缎被子，蓬松的羽毛枕头也成双成对。不愿自己身上的尘土打破这里温馨的气氛，亚瑟拉下自己的兜帽，收敛起自己的气息静静站在武器架边。

随着帐篷外传来一阵喧哗，弗朗西斯掀开门帘走进帐篷。他随手将长剑放回武器架，手臂一伸揽住亚瑟，“亚蒂，你还是来了，很抱歉我还没有得手。”没有兜帽的遮挡亚瑟的疲惫一目了然，而弗朗西斯的憔悴也无法掩饰，两人抱在一起倒在床上，休息了没一会，就开始了抢夺魔花的计划讨论。

弗朗西斯自从第一天尝试与巫师沟通未果后，便在这森林里扎营，派出斥候打探巫师的生活习惯，并在巫师的领地里搜索魔花的所在。巫师对待他们就仿佛对待苍蝇，被发现了就仅仅是赶走，根本不屑于打死。亚瑟对他的做法嗤之以鼻，拥有力量却心慈手软得根本不像是个巫师，任由别人获知魔花就在院子里，这明明只会吸引越来越多趋之若鹜的苍蝇。

既然魔花的所在已经知道，亚瑟认为他凭借着自己的魔法便可将其偷出，不用如弗朗西斯计划那般大费周章从正面攻入，若不放心，带人去吸引巫师的注意力让他不能关注到院子里就行了。弗朗西斯虽然极为不安，但是看着亚瑟决心已定的样子还是同意了。

不幸的是，计划实行的时候，弗朗西斯不祥的预感成真了。巫师即使成功地被他们引往森林，也因为在魔花上留下的禁制被破解而感应到亚瑟的偷花行动，不管他们的骚扰调头就走。当亚瑟将魔花连根拔出时，暴怒的巫师直接甩出了燃烧着的符咒连人带花地轰出院子，“是你！那个青蛙国王身上带着的魔法气息！”

重伤的亚瑟情急之下也顾不得什么食用方法，将魔花丢进事先准备的试剂瓶里炼成药丸就吞了下去，“我已经把魔花吞吃，你把我杀了那朵花也回不来了！”可他没想到这朵魔花本身的力量并不止表面那样，充沛的魔力涌入体内，不仅恢复了他的伤势，还让他随手就能使出原来几倍力量的魔法。他狂喜之下挥舞魔杖指挥火精灵在四周舞动，在木头和稻草的帮助下，这里很快就成了一片火海，阻挡了巫师的脚步。

弗朗西斯带着亲卫队赶到时看到的就是这样的场景，熊熊燃烧的火焰中亚瑟向他走来，黑袍下的绿眼明亮，“快走！我们一起离开这里，那个老妖怪要发疯了。”亚瑟挥霍着他刚到手的魔力，召唤出精灵们将人和营地打包带上他们的船队，驱动海浪推着船只前进。

一时间风起云涌，闪电撕裂天空，巫师的声音随着雷鸣响起， “亚瑟·柯克兰！你根本不懂那朵花意味着什么，你的头生子将吸走你所有的魔力，这是你要付出的代价，而我，将会带走那个孩子！”癫狂的笑声久久不散，惊起一片飞鸟。

亚瑟被弗朗西斯抱在怀里，伫立在船尾注视着陆上燃烧的森林远去。他不知巫师从何得知他的全名，自他与国王成婚，再也没有人称呼他的那个姓氏。“国王陛下，我们可以试试魔花的力量了。”

2

在很久很久以前，远离大陆的岛屿上有一个国家，国力强盛统治着群岛。岛上民风淳朴，宽厚待人的国王与王后深受人民的爱戴。深爱着王后的国王波诺弗瓦一世为了让体弱多病的王后怀上自己的子嗣，亲自出海为王后觅得传说中散发着金光的神秘花朵，而王后作为男人怀孕的代价便是魔力自此消失。

自从国王王后出海寻得魔花之后，王后亚瑟很快就怀上了孩子。日渐隆起的肚子也带来了许多不便，渐渐地亚瑟就从一开始的健康而意气风发回到了原来病恹恹的样子，也经常躲在自己的法师塔里抱病不出。

也许是因为孩子是魔法的产物，这个孩子不仅吸收着亚瑟的魔力作为养分，还在他肚子里呆了几年。当金发碧眼的小男孩终于出生时，举国欢庆，人民为了庆贺国家的下一任主人出生，纷纷点燃放飞天灯，对王子许上诚挚的愿望。

德高望重的主教为王子赐名，“这个孩子勇敢而正直，睿智而富有爱心，他将会成为明君，带领我们走向光明的未来，他的名字是阿尔弗雷德。”每日每夜都有一队卫兵守卫王子与王后安睡的法师高塔， “向您保证，我们所有人都会尽力护他安好，人多即是力量，即使是巫师也有力竭的时候。”

几天后，国王与王后带着孩子在群岛巡游，所到之处都有国王王后联手驱赶巫师的表演。足足一个月过去，当初信誓旦旦要带走孩子的巫师再也没有出现。最后回到城堡举办的满月宴结束后，心事重重的亚瑟询问国王弗朗西斯，“所有人都对阿尔寄予厚望，但是失去了我所依仗的魔力，假如巫师来临我们该怎么办？假如阿尔被巫师带走，我还配当这一国之后吗？”

“我的王后，只要你还活着，你永远是我的王后。”弗朗西斯带着亚瑟来到塔楼的阳台，向他展示万家灯火的繁荣，“我们的子民都为阿尔的诞生感到惊喜，他的存在是皇室能延续的证明，他是魔法带给我们的，是魔法的馈赠。”

本以为巫师会从外部破坏他们的守护，在国王令下，王后亚瑟与小王子阿尔弗雷德就连出行时伴随的侍女，都是特意挑选万里挑一的魔法师。谁曾想到巫师从一开始就在随行的侍女队伍中，从小培养的熟悉度让小王子在被带走的一路上都不哭不闹，从不惹人注意。直到小王子失踪后对人员进行排查，才发现与其一同失踪的棕发奶妈或许就是巫师本人。

酒馆屋顶的露台上，棕色卷发的少女拢了拢身上过大的披风，不屑地看着大街上士兵们跑来跑去地张贴着通缉令。于他来说最大的威胁就是王后，拥有魔法的人里就只有王后接触过他，也就只有王后能通过他的魔力将他认出。可是王后的魔力都被小王子吸收了，即使在小王子出生之后能缓慢地恢复，那小王子也早就被他带走了。

不过是稍微干扰了一下人们对他们这一少女一婴儿的印象，在这个魔法师稀少的岛国上，就再无人能认出这就是满大街的通缉令上的人。巫师轻声哼着童谣，轻松地带着小王子通过士兵的检查登上商船，渡过海峡踏上西方大陆。王后亚瑟一定会想到回去东方大陆寻找巫师的下落，那不如到无人也无巫师传说的另一片大陆上，重新打造一个隐居之地。

这片大陆被帝国所统治，在帝国边缘的高山悬崖中，巫师建造了一座法师塔，与王后住的类似。他时常以多副面孔示人，到周围村落去采购物品，给小王子教导知识，向帝国进献消息，都是不同的打扮。

从小王子记事开始，他身边就只有两个人，棕发的少女是自小陪伴他的奶妈春燕，黑发的男人向他介绍自己的时候说：“我是王耀，你的老师。”春燕与他同住，负责他每天的衣食；王耀住在附近的村落，定时上塔教导他。据他们所说，是因为他将自己母亲的魔力吸干，使母亲陷入了虚弱，才被赶出家。“阿尔，你得早日学会控制自己的力量，这样你才能再次见到你的母亲。”

小王子阿尔弗雷德尽力表现得完美，王耀让他完成的繁重功课都做得一丝不苟，春燕交给他的高塔内部卫生也打扫得一尘不染，但无论是谁都不让他踏出高塔一步。他尝试过撒娇、卖乖、发脾气，除了招惹到王耀惹来打骂以外，还让春燕对他身上多出来的伤痕担心。不是不能从春燕处下手，只是她一个听从主人的仆从，高塔的禁制也不是她而是王耀施下的，就算将春燕杀了也不能改变现状。

更何况阿尔弗雷德确实有点隐疾，十几年过去，每月他总有一段时间异常暴躁，假如他不能控制自己不小心失去了意识，醒来就只能面对失望的春燕的叹息，跟奶妈一起收拾他狂暴时造成的损失。王耀确实是教导过他如何通过吟唱咒语控制自己，很可惜的是他至今还没能学会，每当他唱起那歌谣一般的咒语，王耀总是一副想把他嘴封起来的嫌弃样子。

“你心有杂念，阿尔。”与他不同，王耀演示魔法时仿佛浑身都在发光，一举一动都优雅得像在宴会上风流倜傥的贵公子。而阿尔弗雷德念起咒语时总是只有头发闪烁着微光，也因此他一直没有剪去头发，任由一头金发自由生长，好像头发越长他对魔力的掌控就越好似的。

随着年月流逝，恨铁不成钢的王耀愈发严厉，“阿尔，你已经快要成年，却仍是吊儿郎当，使用起魔力时毫不节制，叫我如何放心让你出门闯荡？你的力量越来越强，随时都有失控的可能，不加以控制的话，你永远都别想走出法师塔的大门。”

3

在很久以前，这片大陆上没有巫师的传说，也无人通晓魔法。直到有一天统治大陆的帝国边境上，巡逻士兵发现悬崖下一座高塔拔地而起。经过交涉帝国将独居在高塔中的巫师收为己用，从此帝国拓展版图再无对手，一时间野心勃勃想要向海洋进军。海洋上的群岛之国却盛产魔法师，帝国因此碰壁后便因长期征战内耗过大，对王位虎视眈眈的几个派系开始了内斗。

对于这些在世间流传的故事，一直被锁在高塔内的小王子阿尔弗雷德是一无所知的。他唯一所知道的就是自己成年的日子快要到来了，据他的老师王耀所说，“这会是一个对你来说脱胎换骨的日子，你得打起十二万分的精神来准备，确保你得全须全尾地度过这一天，否则会怎样，就连我也说不清。”

王耀的形容听起来就很痛，只是从小最多就被教训惩罚没经历过大事的阿尔弗雷德并不是很理解，胆大包天的他一边半心半意地按照王耀所说准备魔法阵、药水和其他魔法材料，一边多次尝试向王耀提出要在那之前出塔游玩的请求，“万一我真的死了，我也想亲眼见识过外面的世界。”

可惜仍然一如既往地惨遭拒绝，这次连从小都支持他的奶妈春燕也劝他听从老师的话了，棕色卷发的少女从阿尔弗雷德手里抢走了所有家务事，大有让他一天二十四小时都泡在魔法海洋中的架势。

然而，即使日渐增强的魔力已经隐隐有脱离掌控的倾向，不谙世事的小王子也根本不在乎他是不是会如老师所说那般伤害到别人。阿尔弗雷德已经不再是小时候说什么就信什么的小孩了，他是不是真有强大到随手伤人的力量另说，他所能接触到的也就能压制他的老师王耀和能在他手下自保的奶妈春燕。

就算他真的不小心杀了人，阿尔弗雷德也有足够的自信保证能够隐瞒事实，不会有人会发现是他干的。更何况在春燕嘴里，他分明是一个大家族的继承人，无论如何都不会让他“在牢里蹲到死”的。

假如外出能接触其他生物就好了，金发蓝眼的大男孩给手里还冒着气泡的药剂瓶封上盖子，将其放到柜子上。一直以来他都接触不到活物，从蜥蜴腿到蜘蛛干都能搞到的王耀却带不来哪怕一只兔子，拜托春燕带来的盆栽却仅仅是塑料制作的劣质假花。缺少实验体的话，根本就没办法验证这些魔法药水的功效。

这天一整天，法师塔内都只有他独自一人，阿尔弗雷德面对着落地窗外翻涌的绿色林海，考虑着要不要偷偷跑出法师塔到附近的村落转一转——他早就可以不破坏王耀施下的禁制出去，只是从未有机会尝试——这是奶妈春燕一月一度的大采购日，得翻山越岭到另一边的城镇去，一大早就出门的她不到夜晚都回不来；王耀也由于他成年日临近，需要的珍稀魔法材料要从很远的地方收集，几天内都回不来。

就在阿尔弗雷德羊皮纸上随手画着魔法阵的时候，窗边突然伸出一只手。那只手关节都磨得血肉模糊，鲜红的血液从伤口中渗出。想着实验体亲自上门了，他呆楞着看得眼都直了，还没作出什么反应，一个男人就爬了上来。

明明同在一个空间，那个人却与阿尔弗雷德仿佛身处两个季节，身上穿着厚重的大衣，脖子上还围着一条灰扑扑的围巾，而阿尔弗雷德才穿着短袖短裤，长长的金发嫌热还学着王耀的样子盘在脑后。

阿尔弗雷德动作比脑子还快，伸出手将男人拉起来，“嗨，你好！我是阿尔弗雷德，住在这里的魔法师。”站起身才发现，那个男人比他还稍微高点，狼狈得像是“难民”——这个词是最近他从书里学到的，形容那些走投无路寻求庇护的人。把自己摆在拯救者的位置，阿尔弗雷德将自己熬制的吐真药水给男人喝下，笑眯眯地与人攀谈起来。

在交谈之中阿尔弗雷德得知，这个浅金发色的男人，伊万，就是帝国的最后一个王子了。摄政的大臣对所有皇族成员赶尽杀绝，他迫不得已听从民间故事，来到悬崖下的法师塔寻找最后一丝希望。“想不到你是真的存在，”男人紫罗兰色的瞳孔中印着真诚，“我的国家有希望了。”

阿尔弗雷德，与世隔绝二十年，从未想过自己会是他人的希望，在这一瞬间感受到了压在肩膀上的使命感。不过帝国又与他何关，他只不过是一个自小在塔里长大、从未有跟其他人接触、拥有强大到奇异的魔法力量的魔法师罢了。

他想实话实说，转念一想，利用这个帝国王子离开应是更好的选择，毕竟他也不知道到底是什么大家族的人才能让两个顶级魔法师照顾了他这么多年，说不定就是迫害这个王子的凶手。于是他收起笑容，故作高深地开口：“那我需要做什么呢？我闭门不出多年，也不知这世界变成什么样了。”

“不会很麻烦的，你愿意出手帮忙就是我最大的幸运了。”伊万像倒豆子一样将目前的情况和盘托出，包括他的暗卫正在皇宫中拖延时间、他还有一队雇佣兵分散在全国各地、他接下来的计划是准备出海找别的魔法师等等。

详细的说辞让阿尔弗雷德打心底里相信，尽管他听得头昏脑胀并且不是很理解。见伊万似乎要一直说到天黑，他忍不住打断：“那我能获得什么报酬？我也有我的条件。“他打着心里的小算盘，趁此机会脱离家族恢复自由身之后，在皇室的保护下过得随心所欲大概不成问题。 “以帝国皇室的名义发誓，只要我有这个能力都会为你达成。“伊万向他保证。

就这样，小王子阿尔弗雷德在另一个王子伊万的哄骗中，带着自己的小心思，跟着人头一回踏出了法师塔。

4

在很久以前，这片大陆上没有巫师的传说，也无人通晓魔法，直到统治大陆的帝国将一位独居在边境的巫师收为己用。长期征战内耗过大的帝国爆发皇位之争，最小的王子想要争夺哥哥的皇位，从海上群岛征集魔法师雇佣兵，集结军队向王都进攻却被巫师打败。王子侥幸逃脱，也因此被全国通缉。

无人知道这位成就了传说的巫师的名字，就连皇室中与其接触的将军们都无从得知，他们只是尊称其一声“大人”。巫师干瘦、高挑，皮肤上布满皱纹像是一棵将要枯死的树，却将一头斑白的头发梳理得服服帖帖，再加上单边的金丝眼镜、笔挺的西装，如果不说出来谁都不会相信这就是传说中的巫师。

就像以往一样，完成了击退叛军任务的巫师又一次消失在了众人视线之中，无人知晓他去了哪里。不是没人尝试过去打探巫师到底在哪里生活，而是喜怒无常的巫师直接将跟踪者肢解后挂在了城墙上，手段粗暴而有效，从此即使是皇室也再无人胆敢无事就去惊扰巫师。

然而与此同时，私下的巫师似乎对待普通人还不错，以至于留下了各种佳话。全国各地都时不时传出千奇百怪的巫师故事，尽管所有人都信誓旦旦故事中的巫师就是那个被帝国招安的巫师，但是每个故事中巫师的形象都有所不同，好像有一整队魔法师跟随着那个巫师来到了这片大陆上。

不过巫师确实有很多个形象，从西装革履的巫师消失的阴影中走出的是女仆装扮的棕发少女，手里提着一个鼓鼓囊囊的大袋子，急急忙忙地往马厩赶去。追踪叛乱王子的军队已经来到这边境之城，不得已她以巫师的身份从军队中打探消息得知，那个疯疯癫癫的王子伊万遵循着各种民间传说满大陆地搜索魔法师，所以这个附近有着最久远、最密集的巫师传说的城镇便成了伊万王子最后出现之处。

巫师第一次这么痛恨学不会隐藏起魔法能力的自己，过于依赖魔法让他离开魔法就寸步难行，却也让他四处留下奇闻异事。加上大概是跟着他追杀到这片大陆的岛国魔法师，真真假假之下这一层原本是更好的掩护，那个伊万却不知是凭借着直觉还是推理直接找到了真相。

在军队中留下随时联系的口信之后巫师就急忙往高塔赶，找到这个边境城镇的伊万找到他的法师塔也只是时间问题。无论伊万到底是出于何种目的——是为了阿尔弗雷德还是他自己——搬一次家都是必要的了。

巫师不知道的是，此时的伊万早已带着高塔上的阿尔弗雷德离开。第一次离开高塔踏入外面世界的阿尔弗雷德难掩心里的兴奋，又害怕暴露自己实际对外界一无所知，他小心翼翼地假装是熟练的独行侠，“伊万，那我们今晚先去哪里落脚？”

“如果顺利的话，今晚我们就可以走到港口，”伊万在前面遵循着自己来时留下的记号找路，他拨开横生的枝桠，听到森林深处隐隐约约传来人声就谨慎地停了下来。他压低声音，回过头对阿尔弗雷德说：“在那里再做打算吧。”

跟在开路的伊万身后左顾右盼，阿尔弗雷德本来也只是随口一问，他在收集一路上对他来说的奇花异草，压根没注意到伊万已经停下，“砰”的一声两人就撞翻在一起。他看着被自己压在身下似乎很痛苦的伊万，手忙脚乱地想要将他拉起来，同时又涌现了想要帮他减轻痛楚的想法，下意识吟唱起咒语。随着他的歌声响起，他的长发也闪起金光来，在幽暗的森林里就像是路标一样引人注意。

伊万摸到那些细软的头发的时候，他正扶着阿尔弗雷德伸过来的手想尝试站起来。看着那些头发在他手里亮起来，他惊得一下推开了阿尔弗雷德，“你、你的头发……”这一下让两人再次摔倒在地，阿尔弗雷德的吟唱也被打断，失去头发的光芒周围一下就暗下来了。

一时间他们相对无言。安静下来后，森林里嘈杂的人声就明显了起来。“刚刚是这边有光？”“你们看这里有个记号。”“我好像听到了那边有声音，是野兽还是人？”一句比一句都要更加接近他们的所在。伊万警觉地扑向阿尔弗雷德并伸手捂住了他的嘴，并趴在他身上压低身子，将他们的身形都隐藏在矮灌木丛中。

突然从他们来时的方向传来一声吆喝：“快过来！这边有个跟刚才一样的记号！”那些正往他们靠近的人闻声停下了脚步，窃窃私语地快步离开。直到再也听不到那些武器与盔甲的碰撞声，伊万才松开阿尔弗雷德，翻过身重重地倒在他旁边的地上。

阿尔弗雷德愣在原地眨了眨眼，手指似乎摸到了粘稠的液体，漫游到天边的神智告诉他这是血液，而人类失血过多会死亡。他一骨碌爬起来检查伊万的状态，果然原本已经沾满泥块的大衣上又多了一片深沉暗红的印记。

他不记得刚才施放魔法时伊万有这么严重的伤，可能是他下意识吟唱的咒语出了什么差错，也可能是被打断的魔法对伊万造成了伤害。但是血液这么宝贵的施法材料不能浪费，他先从怀里掏出一个小玻璃瓶，轻声哼唱起咒语将干净的血液都收集起来。

伊万微微支起上身，眯起眼看那些血液顺着金色的光芒跳进阿尔弗雷德手里的玻璃瓶，“你在干什么？”感受到血液一丝丝地从腹部的伤口流失，他已经开始意识模糊，只来得及叮嘱一声，“不要让那些人发现我们，他们应该是来追杀我的。”就彻底失去了意识。

确认他已经完全昏迷，阿尔弗雷德掏出纱布帮他把伤口包扎好，把散开的头发再次盘起来，抱起人就往附近的一棵大树上爬，“对不起，先请你在这里休息一下好了！”

5

在不久以前，统治大陆的帝国将一位独居在边境的巫师收为己用，从此这片大陆上涌现了各种各样有关巫师的传说。意图谋反却侥幸逃脱、被全国通缉的小王子跟随这些传说找到了悬崖下巫师的法师塔，他不仅将高塔中巫师的宝物带走，还将高塔彻底摧毁，以至于巫师也加入了追杀小王子的行列。

从附近城镇回到法师塔的巫师发现人去楼空，所有珍贵的魔法材料都失去踪影，阿尔弗雷德那小子甚至还嚣张地留下了一张字条，“春燕，王耀：我要出海啦，是再也不会回来那种，不用等我！”棕发少女暴躁得丢下手里的袋子，一抹头发就化身为高瘦的老人。他最后再看了一眼这个生活了二十年的地方，将金丝眼镜取下放进西装口袋，直接从窗口跳下高塔，转过身“哒”地一下轻敲一下塔墙，整个塔就无声地化为了废墟。

当一小队帝国军队顺着伊万留下的记号来到悬崖底下的时候，看到的就是这样的场景。一头白发的巫师独自一人站在废墟边上，西装依然整洁，腰板依然挺直，视线不知落在何处。风卷起树叶扬在空中，小队长只好硬着头皮向前打断巫师的沉思，“巫师大人，我们跟随伊万王子的记号来到这里，不知此处发生了什么？”

“他偷了我的宝物，还毁了我的塔，”巫师低沉的声音里带着怨毒，“我不会放过他的。”他抬起手，半空中就浮现了一个岛的影像，岛上的建筑风格与大陆上完全不一样，“我知道他的目的地是这里，你们现在跟我出发。另外再找人向你们的将军报告，派人严守港口。”

夜幕降临，这头军队忙着调度人手往附近有港口的城镇、有码头的小渔村进驻，那头伊万才悠悠醒转。他是被颠醒的，有什么硬邦邦的东西顶着他的腹部，让他反胃得想要呕吐，又因为一整天都没有进食而只能干呕。

伊万挣扎着想要起身以避免头朝下的姿势，这才发现他手脚都被人用绳子绑着，整个人就像麻袋一样被另一个人扛在肩上。一看扛着他的人那头闪着微光的金发，就知道这是他不久之前从法师塔中带出来的魔法师，阿尔弗雷德。他不小的动作引来了身下人的注意，一只手拍着他的后背给他顺气，同时还有一个半满的杯子举到他嘴边。

两旁的风景在飞速后退，伊万艰难地抵抗着眩晕的感觉，定睛观察那个诡异的与他保持相对静止的玻璃杯。杯子被一条藤蔓缠着，里面的液体泛着黄绿色，感觉很是粘稠，根本不会颠簸波动。他皱起眉头，“这是什么？我不喝来历不明的东西。”

“这是治疗药水！”阿尔弗雷德的声音透着一股子的兴奋，“你在爬上我的法师塔的时候，触碰到了我种的毒草，它让你不能接受我的治愈魔法，你只能喝药水啦。”伊万抿着嘴唇不想喝下药水，他明明自小试过无数毒药，练就如今的百毒不侵，区区毒草怎么会让他中毒又怎么就能用药水解毒。

阿尔弗雷德察觉到他的抗拒，停下来把他从肩膀上放下，松开绑住固定他手脚的藤蔓，扶住他的肩膀好言相劝，“我根据你说的，没让那些人发现我们。但是我偷听到了他们要封锁码头，如果你在港口有所布置，我们得赶在他们面前到达那里。”

阿尔弗雷德的语速飞快，过多的信息让伊万还没清醒过来的头脑更加昏沉。他隐约察觉到有哪里不对，也一下说不清楚，只能接着之前的话题说下去，“这跟我非得喝下这杯药水有什么关系？”

金发男人随手折下一根树枝，凑到伊万跟前挑开他的外套，“你看看你这个狰狞的伤口，我越使用治愈魔法它就裂得更开，喝药水才能让它康复。”伊万的手跟随那根树枝触碰自己腹部的纱布，无言地接下那杯药水慢慢喝着，沉默地听阿尔弗雷德在一边吱吱喳喳。“那些人原来就是皇家军队！他们从法师塔那边折回来的时候我偷了一张地图，施了点法术让它显示我们的位置。”

阿尔弗雷德不知道从哪里掏出了那张地图，上面一颗黄色的星星如果是他们的位置，那已经离最近的港口城镇很近了。伊万原本并没有在港口有什么内应，他只是打算混上随便一艘去往岛国的商船就可以远离大陆，在海那边再次召集雇佣军不是什么难事，问题是假如港口被封锁，他不知道怎样才能出海。

伊万如实说了他们现在的窘境，突然想到面前就是一位几乎无所不能的魔法师，“也许你能让我们易容溜上船？赶在港口封锁前出海就行。”作为能力强大的魔法师，阿尔弗雷德的答案当然是肯定的。

所幸这个港口小镇的军队还不是很多，通缉令跟伊万在大陆上逃窜时也没有太大区别，仅仅是针对伊万独自一人的。站在小镇城门附近的小土坡上，伊万正摸着下巴思考以什么身份能够以最快速度搞到最近一艘出海的商船或者游轮的船票，阿尔弗雷德捏着他的脸让他转过头，指了指城门处跟士兵争执的两人。

看样子那是一个富家大小姐和她的壮汉保镖，似乎是大小姐不肯露脸而小镇要求每个进城的人都查验身份。伊万若有所思，“跟女仆私奔的小少爷？这大概是个好借口。”话音刚落，阿尔弗雷德的头发亮起一瞬，两人身上的装扮就换了个样。

伊万捏起自己沉重的裙摆一脸嫌弃，“为什么我是女仆而你是小少爷？我以为我更适合少爷的角色。”可阿尔弗雷德一脸理所当然，“我不熟悉现在的人情世故，女仆帮少爷打点船票行李不是天经地义么？”

无言以对的伊万妥协了，一进城他就以少爷急着回乡为理由四处奔波。而阿尔弗雷德的少爷派头十足，坐在酒馆里就没有挪窝，直到伊万来通知他上船。两人最终得以登上的是这晚最后一航次出海的游轮，目的地就是群岛之国的王都。

6

在不久以前，帝国那位意图谋反却侥幸逃脱、被全国通缉的小王子找到了悬崖下巫师的法师塔，他不仅将高塔中巫师的宝物带走，还将高塔彻底摧毁，以至于被帝国招安的巫师也加入了追杀小王子的行列。他带着巫师的宝物，乔装打扮登上了游轮出海避难，在船上与一位小少爷互生情愫，而这位小少爷就是帝国曾经的敌人群岛之国的王子。

巫师曾预言逃亡的王子会前往岛国寻求庇护，但刚结束国内外纷乱的帝国并不想再次与海上的岛国打交道。可是由于把守着港口码头的帝国军队根本没找到任何类似被通缉的小王子的可疑人物，屈服于巫师的先见，港口的军队还是服从皇室的命令派出使团与船只在巫师的带领下前往群岛之国的王都。一时间，从皇室到平民都以为两国会再起争端。

在海上漂着的伊万与阿尔弗雷德暂时还不知道岸上的暗流涌动，他们在游轮上过着无忧无虑的日子。这艘游轮是专门给在两地之间来往的王公贵族准备的，配备的娱乐设施应有尽有，奢侈又豪华。阿尔弗雷德依旧架着他的少爷范，总是指使着他的女仆安雅为他端茶倒水。然而这两人却同吃同住，船上的仆人与贵族都认为他们其实是私奔的小情侣。

阿尔弗雷德虽然能听到仆人们自以为小声的讨论，但他并不懂为什么他们是怀疑自己这个少爷的性能力有问题，而不是怀疑他们的猜测是错误的。终于，玩遍了船上各种娱乐设施的他忍不住自己的好奇心，在房间里堵住在私下场合才能脱下沉重裙子的伊万，向他提出自己的疑问。

浑身脱得只剩一条内裤的伊万对于他在这种时候发问无语了很是一会，干脆身体力行地让他体验了一下什么叫做没有问题的性能力。从此阿尔弗雷德再也听不到仆人们对他们关系之间的议论，反而更多地给他们送来了各种补品。

自从阿尔弗雷德发现了伊万的新玩法，他就沉迷于此，在快感的海洋中浮沉。但日子久了，窗外重复的景色也已让人厌烦，即使有新的打发时间的好方式，渐渐地阿尔弗雷德也开始与伊万相看两相厌。

还好这段旅程已接近尾声，经过多日的航行，游轮终于到达了岛国的王都。在海上摇晃了这么长的时间，乍一踏上坚实的土地时，阿尔弗雷德与伊万两人都有点站不稳。对于接下来的去向，伊万提出要先去城堡觐见国王与王后，但阿尔弗雷德想要先在附近逛逛。

放心不下阿尔弗雷德一个人乱走，脱下易容装扮的伊万只好跟着一起在城镇中观光。令他们惊异的是，他们所到之处，见到他们真实样貌的人们无不对阿尔弗雷德恭敬有加，对伊万却像是当他透明一样。

没过多久，一名卫兵来到他们面前，请他们到城堡面见国王与王后。伊万还在头痛要如何才能获得这个资格，现在得来毫不费工夫，他赶忙推着阿尔弗雷德同意。

跟随着卫兵前往城堡的路上，阿尔弗雷德停不住嘴，不住向卫兵打探国王王后的信息，可惜卫兵就如同一个哑巴，从不对他进行回应。有不少问题倒是伊万这个异国王子回答的，毕竟他研究这个群岛之国多时，对于一些近年来的公开信息肯定比这个闭关多时的魔法师要了解。

黄昏将近，卫兵直接将阿尔弗雷德与伊万带到了城堡的餐厅，国王弗朗西斯与王后亚瑟早在那里等候。一见到跟在卫兵身后的阿尔弗雷德，王后亚瑟竟失态地流下眼泪，“阿尔弗，我的孩子，你终于回到我身边了。”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了，他知道他的家族会是名门大家，也没想到就是皇室，而且是邻国的皇室。他一下子有点难以接受，却也已经开始相信王后的话。也许是来自血脉的神秘力量，他的外貌与国王王后都十分相似，对于这两位位高权重的大人物也没有发自内心的敬畏反而是亲近。他抬起手拍了拍紧紧抱着他无声流泪的王后，眼角也氤氲起水汽。

国王弗朗西斯见他们两人重逢激动得拥抱在一起，向角落里的伊万点头示意，“年轻人，感谢你将王子带回家。”他走向伊万将人拉到一边，“我原想奖励立下大功的人一座庄园和封号，但我看你跟阿尔弗关系匪浅，实话跟我说，你们是否已经私定终身？”

被点名的伊万诚惶诚恐，在皇室生活多年的反射神经让他单膝下跪，“国王陛下，我并未想到阿尔弗雷德便是岛国失踪多年的王子。”伊万偷偷瞄了眼那边平静下来的王后亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德，两人虽十分相似，可阿尔弗雷德多了几分不谙世事的天真，也没有亚瑟的阴郁，相处这么多天，他都没想到两人会有血缘关系。

“我乃陆上帝国的王子，不满于帝国长期征战、导致民不聊生，寄希望于我推翻掌权的王兄。可惜我势单力薄，更是被王兄追杀逃亡至此，比起虚无的封号与于我无用的财产，我更希望国王陛下能助我一臂之力。若我成功，我向您承诺，两国之间会是永久的和平。“伊万的诚恳直白让国王弗朗西斯很是欣赏，但如此重大的事不能马上定夺，他们将在城堡内稍作休息，也好让阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟好好交流感情。

好景不长，王子阿尔弗雷德与国王王后的团聚没过多久，巫师带领的帝国使团就来临了。作为魔法师，王后亚瑟一眼就认出那就是带走阿尔弗雷德的巫师王耀，他下令让王都里的卫兵都临阵以待，以防阿尔弗雷德再次被带离身边。

然而巫师王耀只是要求取走帝国王子伊万的性命，他保证不再打阿尔弗雷德的主意，帝国也保证不再侵犯岛国的岛屿。只要牺牲伊万，这个说到底与岛国无关的人，这宗交易便达成了，作为国王的弗朗西斯对此很是乐意。

确实，伊万提出的条件很是诱人，但是比起遥远的不知何时能实现的利益，国王弗朗西斯更在乎必然的好处，至于阿尔弗雷德的心情，只能交给时间来平复。

7

在不久以前，帝国那位最小的带着巫师宝物潜逃的谋反王子，登上了游轮出海避难，他向群岛之国的国王王后承诺若帮他取得帝国皇位则两国之间永远是盟友关系。与此同时，巫师带着使团前往岛国交涉，同样以两国之间的和平为条件换取王子的性命。那次会面让本就紧张的两国更是剑拔弩张，幸好最终双方还是达成了一致，王子被带回了帝国，两国的关系再次恢复平静。

两国上至皇室下至平民，都认为这是一个皆大欢喜的结局。对于这个决定不满的，大概只有群岛之国失而复得的小王子阿尔弗雷德。他不解于国王王后为什么那么轻易就答应了帝国使团的要求将伊万交给对方，不说自己跟伊万有什么关系，那起码也是把自己带回家的恩人，转头就把人推进火场，这算什么？

这段时间阿尔弗雷德“住”进了亚瑟的法师塔，他那名义上的母亲亚瑟每天都会来塔顶他的房门外，隔着厚厚的木门与其说是与他交流，称为亚瑟单方面的倾诉更为准确，从亚瑟与弗朗西斯的相识相知相爱的过程说到治理国家的困难，再到失去他寻找他的艰辛、失而复得的喜悦。以亚瑟沙哑的声音，这么长篇大论很是催眠，阿尔弗雷德心头有气也并不愿意搭理他，自顾自地在房间里把玩从伊万身上搜刮的人体组织——血液、皮肤、肌肉……

本来利用这些作为施法材料，以阿尔弗雷德强大的魔力，他可以很轻松地将伊万找到并将人带走。可是比王耀还狠的是，亚瑟直接限制了他的魔力，就像当初他出生的时候将亚瑟的魔力吸收掉一样，亚瑟将他的魔力据为己有，还美其名曰怕他伤害到自己。这让阿尔弗雷德连逃出这个法师塔的能力都没有，更别说还要在茫茫大海上、在大陆上找到伊万。

与弗朗西斯和亚瑟相认的时候，阿尔弗雷德以为这样就能自由自在地生活了，但自由始终只是一个妄想罢了。对比起来，他甚至怀念起王耀的好，虽然在亚瑟嘴里那是个无恶不作、将还是个婴儿的阿尔弗雷德从父母身边带走的大恶人，但是王耀从不亏待他，除了出塔这件事以外，只要他想要，就连天上的星星都愿意为他摘来。不知道当王耀发现他从塔里消失的时候是伤心欲绝还是气疯了，带着使团来到这个岛上都只是把他当成陌生人，就算他回去投奔王耀，也大概是没有办法回到之前的关系了。

单调的日子一天天过去，阿尔弗雷德仍然不愿意与王后亚瑟说话，反倒更宁愿与国王弗朗西斯交谈，甚至还与一只盘旋在法师塔上空的乌鸦交上了朋友：弗朗西斯会与他分享治国的经验、分析决策的利弊，而乌鸦会给他带来外界的各种信息。这些交流丰富了阿尔弗雷德生活，让他除了研究恢复魔力的方法以外还有别的消遣。

作为王子，即使他事实上是被囚禁在这里，物质上的条件也不会差，就像他衣柜里满满的都是各种华丽的服饰。但他惊恐地发现自己的小腹日渐隆起，那些剪裁合体的衣服他也开始穿不下了。仅仅是普通人的弗朗西斯让他询问亚瑟，这是他无法理解的魔法的范畴。

然而阿尔弗雷德尝试着向亚瑟提起他奇异的肚子，换来的是一向优雅的王后暴怒的狂吼，“你居然跟伊万那个该死的渣滓有了孩子！他活该被野兽开膛破肚！”亚瑟后面还说了什么阿尔弗雷德已经听不清了，孩子，他跟伊万——他的实验体、他的情人、他的拯救者，有了这被称为爱情结晶的东西。他爱伊万吗？也许是有点，这是需要双方都对对方有爱才能得到的，这说明伊万对他也有爱慕之情吧。

等他从喜悦中回过神来，同样冷静下来的亚瑟已经打开门走进他的房间。“这个孩子你不能留下，”王后用他的魔杖点了点他在衣服下顶起一个弧度的肚子， “伊万是个叛国的王子，他不过是利用你篡位夺权罢了，根本就不爱你，你不能为他牺牲到这种程度。”

阿尔弗雷德本能地不信，他张开嘴想要反驳亚瑟的话，突然感受到他的情感波动居然帮他取回了些许魔力，情急之下他将一瓶伊万的血打破，干脆低声念起咒语。霎时间金光四起，挟裹着血滴围绕着他打转，最后全都缩进了他的小腹。

同为魔法师，亚瑟当然明白那是他以血亲的血给这个胎儿加以守护，他现在短时间内是无法将胎儿取出了，“给我好好呆在这里，我这就去熬制药水。我真不明白你为什么相信他是真的爱你。”黑袍一甩，亚瑟打开门气冲冲地离开了。

那天晚上，阿尔弗雷德是被肚子的剧痛疼醒的。作为施法者的他打心底里明白这代表守护他孩子的伊万已是命悬一线，但是他还没能离开，他需要更多的魔力，就需要这些极度难过的感情。他拜托窗台上的乌鸦为他带来伊万的状况，因而乌鸦下次飞来的时候给他叼来了伊万衣领的徽章，“他已经死啦，半边身子都被咬坏了，我只能给你找来这个还算完好的东西。”

巨大的悲伤淹没了阿尔弗雷德，泪水从他湛蓝的眼睛中滴落，他也因此恢复了一大部分魔力，足以让他离开。他解开自己盘着的头发，剪下一绺，打开又一个小玻璃瓶取出里面浅金的头发，驱动魔力把深深浅浅的头发变为两只金色的蝴蝶，在空中缠绕飞舞。蝴蝶所过之处，王后亚瑟施下的魔法一一破解，无论是陷阱还是警报，无一例外在夜色中炸开五颜六色的烟火。

也许是他向弗朗西斯透露过他怨恨亚瑟是因为不止自由还有魔力都被亚瑟剥夺了，也许是弗朗西斯嫉妒他作为儿子得到了亚瑟过多的关注，也许还有其他国王考虑的因素，弗朗西斯并没有对他的逃跑加以阻拦。一路上，国王麾下的那些士兵就仿佛没有看到他一样，任由他奔向城堡外，奔向自由。

8

在不久以前，群岛之国一出生就被掳走的王子回到了国王王后身边，带他回去的帝国的谋反王子却被国王王后交到了前来捉拿的巫师手里。帝国之主慈悲不取他性命，念在兄弟一场，只是将那妄图杀了自己夺取帝位的弟弟放逐于边境。巫师听令将被通缉的王子丢弃在满是野兽毒虫的密林中，任由他自力更生。

生长于皇室的伊万，即使曾经为了征募法师和逃避追捕而长期生活在野外，现在经过长途跋涉，也已经不再有力逃生。他心知肚明坐上帝位的哥哥这时候又不对他赶尽杀绝了，不过是敢肯定在这片密林里他没有活下去的希望。

伊万从小经历过的绝境那么多，又怎么会害怕，然而他的确是除了百毒不侵的体质以外已经没有什么可依仗的了。在巫师离去之前，他将自己衣领上的徽章交给巫师，“我没有什么遗愿，但我放心不下阿尔弗，在我离开前也没能与他再见面。无所不能的巫师啊，请你将这个徽章转交给他吧！”

巫师刚皱起眉头显露出拒绝之意，伊万就又掏出一个装有黄绿色黏稠液体的小瓶子，“我知道是你将阿尔弗抚养长大的，这是阿尔弗留给我的药水，如今我也不需要了，你也一并给他吧。”

巫师却是大惊，这药水是阿尔弗雷德配置的专门用于成年日的治疗药水，如今有一部分在伊万手里，阿尔弗雷德那里的药水肯定是不够用的。“我答应你。”说完，巫师就挥手将两样东西收入怀里，化身成一只乌鸦飞上蓝天。

伊万微笑着看着巫师远去，他在赌，他在赌阿尔弗雷德对他的感情。离开岛国之前，阿尔弗雷德被软禁在王后的法师塔中，无法同他告别。凭他们一同逃难的日子中阿尔弗雷德对他表露出来的爱护，他愿意将自己的性命押在阿尔弗雷德身上。但他相信那个单纯的小王子，却不信这个巫师，那瓶药水他早就有所怀疑了，看到巫师如临大敌的模样，他反而安下心来。

化作乌鸦的巫师盘踞在城堡上空，他寻到机会落在塔顶与阿尔弗雷德交谈，也因此发现阿尔弗雷德早就失去了魔力，就跟普通人一样。不同之处就在于，阿尔弗雷德虽然是男子之身，但是就像生下他的王后亚瑟那样，他也有了身孕。

巫师王耀稍微思索就知道发生了什么。阿尔弗雷德跟伊万有了孩子，看到伊万留给他的信物必然会努力争取去救伊万；亚瑟只当他是吸收了自己魔力的孩子，从他身上取走了魔力，并囚禁了他。他们都不知道，阿尔弗雷德本身就如同魔花一样，魔力是会自然增长的，所谓成年日就是他的魔力将要充盈到溢出，王耀准备将他的魔力取出的日子。

这下王耀短时间内没法获取他需要的魔力了，不但亚瑟已经以母体优势先行一步，阿尔弗雷德肚子里的孩子也会像他自己一样吸收母体的魔力的。但是王耀不可能放弃这朵娇嫩的玫瑰花，也许让花朵自己先摆脱王后亚瑟的控制比较好。

观察了几天，王耀惊讶地发现国王弗朗西斯似乎对阿尔弗雷德有点愧疚，所以他才会每天来这里陪伴他的儿子，所以他才会命令众多护卫守护法师塔，尽管王后亚瑟对此是十分不满，毕竟这是对魔法师能力的怀疑。

因此，又一天弗朗西斯准备从塔顶离开的时候，王耀在国王面前现出身型。“尊敬的国王陛下，”他弯下腰行了个礼，“您真的认为这样对阿尔弗雷德好吗？”他告诉弗朗西斯，失去魔力的阿尔弗雷德比亚瑟更痛苦，因为他是魔花，离了魔力便会枯萎；他还告诉弗朗西斯，亚瑟对这孩子的感情早已超越了父子之间应有的限度，假以时日，弗朗西斯这个普通人肯定在这俩魔法师父子手下讨不了好。

“我不知道怎样做才更好了。”国王弗朗西斯蓝紫色的眸子对上黑暗中熠熠生辉的金棕竖瞳，表情有一瞬间的茫然。纵使巫师告诉他这些，这些魔法世界的事情他一个普通人又要如何出手干涉，比如现在他就无法阻止巫师本人的出现。

仿佛知道他心里所想，那对金色的猫眼闭上了，但王耀仍没有离开，“你当初既然能说服亚瑟出手助你世世代代坐拥王位，现在也可以放阿尔弗雷德离开。只要舍弃头生子，你与王后会有弗朗西斯二世、三世乃至十世。”他的声音越发空灵悠远，回响在弗朗西斯的耳边，直到阿尔弗雷德真的在国王的安排下登上出海的小船。

离开城堡的阿尔弗雷德如鱼入水，世间的魔力循着魔花的气息，在他愈发高昂的斗志下，一丝丝地回到他身体里。他手里紧紧握着伊万的徽章，视线追随着为他领路的两只金翅蝴蝶，双脚不停歇地奔跑。

阿尔弗雷德每踏出一步，流下的汗水都在他脚下凝成了一个个闪着金色光华的脚印，这脚印覆在水面上、草原上、岩石上，在他身后留下一道金河。他轻盈地踏着冰凉的溪水，逆流而上，不顾枝条在皮肤上划过留下血痕，也没管挂在发梢的坚果。他坚定地朝着蝴蝶指引的方向前进，在前方的是等待着他去拯救的，他的伊万。

顺着漫过赤足的淡红色水流，阿尔弗雷德终于在溪水源头的山洞里找到了伊万的身体。确切地说，是半边身体。就如乌鸦说的那样，野兽撕咬掉了他的另半边身子，血肉模糊，毫无生机。

再不愿相信，阿尔弗雷德此刻也不得不接受现实，乌鸦没有骗他，伊万确实已经死了。再怎么努力，他也忍不住眼泪不住地流下，滴在伊万露出的断肢上，染成红色落入水中。他痛苦地大吼一声跪下来，扯过自己的头发铺在伊万身上，哭喊出他偷偷学来从未验证过的复活咒，期待奇迹的发生。

奇迹真的发生了，阿尔弗雷德的头发亮起近乎白色的光芒，又渐渐化成点点血红。头发下伊万缺失的肉体渐渐鼓起补全形体，眼看他满脸的血污也消失了，阿尔弗雷德继续着咒语，心里着急地想看他睁开那双紫罗兰的眼睛，再跟他说一说话。

等冗长的咒语终于结束，一切重归黑暗，伊万的睫毛轻颤，他睁开眼，“阿尔弗？是你来救我了吗？”

9(番外)

在很久很久以前，统治大陆的帝国君主将自己最小的弟弟、意图谋反的小王子流放于边境满是野兽毒虫的密林中。然而福大命大的小王子并未死去，反而被他曾经救过的岛国唯一的王子所救，传说两人从此隐居于密林中，只是从未有人再次见过他们，只有一对龙凤双胞胎时不时走出密林到附近的村落城镇中。

密林深处有一座小小的石塔，关上厚重的木门，塔内就一片黑暗，唯有塔顶的天窗附近有点亮光。天边划过闪电，雷声随着这一下又一下的闪电隆隆响起，细细碎碎的咀嚼的声音混杂在其中并不惹人注意。

天窗投下的光斑落在一张破旧的满是尘埃的木桌上，那桌面甚至是倾斜的，但坐在旁边的人显然毫不在意这点细节。桌旁的男人穿着一件黑色的斗篷，即使在石塔内这黑暗的环境里也将兜帽拉到额前，遮住了一头黑发和一双琥珀色的眼睛。

这便是那曾经名震一时的巫师王耀了，然而此时此刻谁也认不出他是巫师，他只是沉默地注视着桌面上放得歪歪扭扭的水晶球，沉默地将叉子上还滴着血的肉块放进嘴里。

水晶球的底座是一个大得让人发怵的骨爪，那骨爪类似鹰爪，尖利的趾甲仿佛要戳破中间脆弱而诡异的水晶球。王耀吮吸了一下叉子上残留的血液，水晶球中便翻涌起混浊猩红的雾气，隐隐约约现出一双交叠的人影。

被压在下面的那个金发男人就是阿尔弗雷德，王耀从小养到大的养子。阿尔弗雷德已是高大健壮的成年男子，压在他身上的男人甚至比他还要高上几分壮上一圈，却穿着一条女仆样式的朴素裙子，甚至连外面的围裙都没有脱掉，仅仅是撩起裙摆，就在阿尔弗雷德的腿间抽插起来。

想不到堂堂帝国王子伊万私下里有这样的爱好，王耀心里冷笑，继续就着水晶球里的影像慢悠悠地吃着骨瓷碟里的生肉、喝着高脚杯里的鲜血。他吃喝得越多，水晶球里的影像就越清晰，就连声音也响了起来。

淫靡的喘息声中伴有噗呲噗呲的水声和毫不掩饰的呻吟，阿尔弗雷德裸露的白皙双腿就挂在身上浅发男人的腰间一晃一晃，脚趾勾住他背后的蝴蝶结一扯，将围裙扯下来丢到一旁。他们的动静倒是足够大声，直到他们周围的环境也从虚无变得实在起来，王耀才发现阿尔弗雷德赤裸的背后就是玻璃门，才听到门后宴会嘈杂的人声与悠扬的音乐声。

王耀手里的叉子摔在碟子上敲出清脆的响声，他可没想到当年伊万与阿尔弗雷德竟如此大胆。随便什么人转过头发现他们就这样在宴会外面交媾，光是大少爷的女仆是男人这一点，就足以让两人沉于海底，再也不用他费心去打捞。他停下动作，水晶球中的影像与声音渐渐又模糊起来，雾气渐渐散去，球体恢复清明。

一声惊雷打断了王耀的思索，他挥手扬起黑袍，阴影划过，骨爪带着水晶球就从桌面消失了。直到一碟肉吃完一杯血喝完，他再也没有拿出水晶球的心情。

将桌子上的刀叉杯碟收拾干净，王耀转身就走进黑暗。他缓缓步下楼梯，石墙上的烛台一个个跟随他的步子亮起，一直到底层的门口边。他拉开门之前犹豫了一下，就这一瞬间，突然响起了敲门声，轻微得被雷声掩盖，但那细微的震动瞒不过手还贴着木门的巫师。

王耀猛地将石塔的大门拉开，狂风挟裹着暴雨卷进塔内，连带着两个浑身湿透的黑衣人一块，扑到了黑袍巫师的身上，三个人顿时摔成一团。

“啊啊，我亲爱的巫师大人，冒昧打扰了您的进餐，”那个差点亲上巫师的男人揭开自己面上的惨白哭脸面具，露出了与弗朗西斯七八分相似的脸，“实在是亚瑟他再也没法撑下去了。”

“国王陛下，”王耀将两人掀起，整了整自己的袍子才开口回复，“愿为您分忧。”他数了数自上次见面以来过去的年份数，这大概是弗朗西斯八世了，一个放荡的浪子，却仍然保留着弗朗西斯的灵魂。

他将戴着笑脸面具的亚瑟扶起身，一边领着两人走上石塔一边询问这一代的龙凤胎长势如何。自从阿尔弗雷德将他与伊万的头生子生下，王耀就把伊万杀了丢去喂野兽，把阿尔弗雷德冷冻起来放进冰棺，那个孩子则丢给亚瑟与弗朗西斯抚养。一代代下来，每一次，头生子长到成年之时，亚瑟都遵循两人的约定，让头生子生下孩子后就送到这里来封进冰棺，成为他们的粮食。

魔法师亚瑟在手心托起一坨幽火，随口回答道：“总不会比阿尔弗雷德难养了。”他扬起手把楼梯旁的东西照亮，展示给身边年轻的弗朗西斯八世看。这座石塔虽矮，一层层却都立满了莹亮的冰棺。冰棺中的人或高或矮或男或女，共同点是都有着一头金发，并且栩栩如生，似乎随时都能从冰棺中跳出复生。

与楼下不同，顶楼只有一个巨大冰棺，就在那张王耀进食的残旧木桌旁边。阿尔弗雷德的躯体就躺在其中，只是四肢均已失去，切面平整，其余部分仍保持活人的模样。亚瑟皱了皱眉头，他实在不理解王耀非得对着肉主进食的恶趣味，在弗朗西斯八世的搀扶下坐在背对着冰棺的位置上，等王耀给他端上食物。

王耀推开棺盖，拿出一个巨大的冰淇淋勺子，往阿尔弗雷德的肩膀挖下去。血肉连着骨头就像布丁一样被轻易切开，没有丝毫阻滞，也没有血水流出。他端着那一碟生肉笃地一声按在亚瑟面前，面无表情地甩出骨爪上的水晶球，“快点吃完，等你魔力恢复就走。”

亚瑟不失优雅地握住刀叉无声地进食，水晶球中很快显露出阿尔弗雷德寻找伊万时的场景。翩翩飞舞的金蝶，闪闪发光的脚印。只是一心追逐蝴蝶的阿尔弗雷德并没有发现，他的乌鸦朋友远远缀在他身后，吐出火焰把他的脚印全部烧掉，彻底将他跟亚瑟的联系打断。

亚瑟冷哼一声，他知道就是从这里开始，他再也不能从阿尔弗雷德那里直接提取魔力。这导致他现在只能屈服于王耀，以帮忙抚养魔花后代为代价，从巫师那里换来魔花的血肉，以求延续生命，就为了完成与弗朗西斯一世的契约，把弗朗西斯的灵魂一次又一次地拽进他的孩子、下一任国王的身体。

离了冰棺，鲜血很快融化成液体，最后碟子里只剩流下来的血水。亚瑟把这些都倒进隔壁的酒杯，端给弗朗西斯八世一口喝掉。他掏出餐巾擦了擦嘴角，“谢谢款待。”说完，他握住弗朗西斯八世的手，脚下魔法阵亮起散出一股青烟，待光芒与烟雾消散后，两人就从塔里消失了。


End file.
